Six Feet Under The Stars
by E. R. Jenkins
Summary: /Drabble/USUK/ Porque a veces estaban juntos, a veces por separado. Porque eso era lo más cercano que podían estar, ¿qué somos si no un tú y yo asustados del nosotros? ¿Y si el amor está sobrevalorado y el arcoíris tiene seis colores de más? El cielo, la Tierra y Tú.


Personajes humanos. Arthur para Inglaterra, Alfred para E U A.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

 **©Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **S** i **x** F **e** e **t** U **n** d **e** r **T** h **e** S **t** a **r** s **.**

Tiene malos hábitos, eso es seguro. Suele buscar cegarse a sí mismo con alcohol barato y explotarse la cabeza con benzodiacepinas. _A veces juntos, a veces por separado._

Siempre ha culpado sus malas noches a su mala suerte, a sus desafortunados _affaires_ y a ésa sofocante manera en que sobrepone ojos azules y cabello rubio por sobre toda la gente. ÉL, sí, É L, por junto y por separado, sin minúsculas, sin bibliografía, sin referencias; solamente ÉL, un cosmonauta perdido en la órbita verde que rodea su pupila: Alfred F. Jones. Arthur, que rezaba la teoría de las cuerdas, que veía la luz como un choque de moléculas, ahora se siente centella y el silbido mudo que rodea la cola de un cometa.

Le ha enseñado a caer un poco todos los días para no sentir el golpe de lleno, suele pensar que decidir morir sofocado tiene conceptos diferente porque hay muchas formas de sofocarte a ti mismo: con una soga, con una bolsa, con un golpe, con un beso, con inglés americano, con ojos celeste, con cabello trigo, con sexo de cuarta, con rechazos, con maltrato, con Jones... Joder con Jones.

Jones le agobia, es todo lo que sabe de él o de sí mismo. Que se miran de a veces que se acuestan de a ratos. Que Jones no le ha buscado. Que ya no volverá a hacerlo. Que se muere un poco más cada día porque era lo único saludable que tenía en su porquería de vida. Que los calmantes le saben a agujeros negros y planetas desiertos. Que su lengua insuflaba oxígeno y derramaba cianuro y, _quizás_ , decir que le extraña _un poco_ le sabe a asteroides extraviados en su sistema circulatorio.

Quizás le miraba, quizás le llamaba, _¡Joder, Jones, te he llamado toda la semana!_

Ésa tarde en especial, las negativas del teléfono de Jones, sus malos hábitos, su mala música y su mal alcohol lo llevaron a una supernova existencial. Arthur piensa que es lo más cercano que va a estar de un orgasmo en sus próximas tres vidas.

Porque a veces estaban juntos, a veces por separado. Porque eso era lo más cercano que podían estar, ¿qué somos si no un tú y yo asustados del _nosotros_? ¿Y si el amor está sobrevalorado y el arcoíris tiene seis colores de más?

 _Porque Kirkland es corrosivo, heroína rebajada en una vena ponchada._ Le asedia por las noches persiguiéndole en sus sueños: « _¡sal de tu puta burbuja, Jones!_ »

Arthur se muerde la lengua y se ríe con el teléfono en la mano y su número de contacto reza Jones, ¡Jones! Somos como dos moléculas atrapadas en medio de quasars, _my beloved_. No nos vemos, no sabemos que estamos ahí, pero estamos juntos, Jones. Estamos juntos sin querer, sin saber.

Los eones en sus ojeras y los colores que se filtran por el iris le destilan los ojos a lágrimas y él mismo se fermenta en su miseria, que es lo único que está seguro de hacer bien. Rasguña su cuerpo, rompe un espejo, dibuja un paisaje a grecas en su piel blanca con sus dedos. Sólo de a ratos, sólo a veces. Nunca, Jones, nunca. Siempre hay cierta alegría en apuñarte tú solo y marcar con tu alegría la novena nota de tu tristeza. Porque solían ser como galaxias continuas, porque solían brillar como estrellas y las noches se nos van a constelaciones violeta y cirios azules y Jones, Jones _¡Sí, Jones!_

Se sienta en su cama, aspira su almohada. Hace días que desapareció su aroma, hace días que cambiaron la colcha.

Alfred murió hace días con topognósia, un mal viaje ácido, las pupilas dilatadas en espacio-tiempo y un vórtice entre su cabeza y el suelo.

* * *

... _Ugh_._.

Agradecimiento especial a Lexington Rabdos, porque ella fue la inspiración para esta historia.

E.


End file.
